Senju Secrets
(We open up on Yoruko, walking down a crowded paved road of a large temple compound with her family on her way to a memorial ceremony. Suddenly, she bumps into a girl who seems to be a few years older than her.) Yoruko Senju: Ow! ...oh, uh, sorry. Kayoko Korubo: It's fine. I was heading to my clan's gathering. (She picks up a red ribbon, which she dropped on the ground.) Kayoko Korubo: I wonder if they'll like my ribbons...I wish they were alive so I could ask them. Yoruko Senju: Huh? (The girl suddenly vanishes and Yoruko is confused. She is alone in the crowd.) Hanabi Senju: Yoruko? We're over here! We're gonna be late for the Kurobo clan memorial ceremony! Yoruko Senju: Coming! (The camera cuts to the memorial ceremony. Yoruko looks around in confusion, she has no idea who the Kurobos are and why she is even there. At the end of the ceremony, the guests are offering sacrifices to the patron gods of the temple, Yoruko is sitting on a bench under a tree. Someone sits down next to her, she turns and sees the girl from earlier.) Yoruko Senju: Oh hello again. Kayako Kurobo: Hello. Sorry about disappearing earlier, I wanted to give you this. You will know what it is for when you find it.... Yoruko Senju: Wha? (The girl vanishes again and Yoruko is left bewildered. She looks at what the girl pushed into her hand, a strange looking key with the symbol of the Kurobo clan engraved on it. The camera cuts to the Senju clan residence, Yoruko had finished her homework for that week and her training for the day, she walks back to the master house and passes the relic room, she felt something strange as if she is meant to go in there. She does and walks around the different relics and memorabilia of her ancestors and Senju clan relatives, she passes a mirror and she notices a strange keyhole, cleverly carved into the design. She pushes the key into the keyhole and turns it and the mirror slides open revealing a small cobweb covered box, she opens it and sees several papers and an old yet well preserved notebook made of rice paper. It has the words "Property of Kayako Kurobo" written on it. She flips it open and begins to read.) Ruu-chan: Ruu? (What's that?) Yoruko Senju: September 19th 1032. The war has truly started. Many of my clan home members have been called out to fight. Even the Senjus, the clan I was married into, can't escape military service or the bloodshed...I'm only 19 and pregnant. I pray that my child won't be born in these tumultuous time. I hope Hokichi comes home safe for me so he can see his child's face. (She pauses, Hokichi Senju was her ancestor and hailed as a hero during the Great War 1000 years ago. He was known for his military exploits and strategies in dealing with money and enemies. She continues to read.) Yoruko Senju: November 21st 1032. My father, a military captain, has accused Hokichi of money laundering and accepting bribes from the enemy. I won't believe it! The baby is kicking more in these past few weeks. The future prospect of becoming a mother is what keeps me calm in these times. Ruu-chan: Ruu? (Bribes and money laundering?) Yoruko Senju: I know Ruu-chan, it sounds unreal! I hope it's not true, Hokichi-jiisama was a war hero! February 5th 1033. The unimaginable happened...my father was found dead, presumably killed by the enemy. We can't have him buried yet as he once said that he will only be put to rest when the war is over. Wow, major time skip coming...uh, June 23rd, 1033. I have to send the baby away...bad things are happening. She - it's a girl - is living with my grandparents. I'll return for her after the war ends. I hope she doesn't grow to hate me for this...Wow. Ruu-chan: Ruu...(That's sad...) Yoruko Senju: And there's more! June 25th 1033 I found some documents in a foreign language in Hokichi's room along with ten thousand gold coins! Is it true? Is my husband truly the traitor my relatives and in laws have been accusing? In other news some of my in laws and most of my clan have gone missing. Hokichi said that they were killed in action but they're some of the best, they can't possibly be gone. Can they?.... Yoruko Senju: Oh my....and there's only one entry left! August 7th 1033. My husband is truly a traitor. I found him with a spy from the enemy in our bed. There are deals and money on the table. I...I can't believe it! It has to be a nightmare! It has to! All that money, all that information and the blood of my relatives and in laws...were all to fill his greed and his traitorous side. He wiped out my clan and killed off over a quarter of his own clan. I, Kayako Kurobo hereby declare that I will let the world know of this even if it is the last thing I do! I swear I will return to bring the truth to light! (Yoruko finishes reading the dairy as it ends at that very sentence along with blood splatters on that page. She gasps in horror.) Kayako Kurobo: Now you know, Senju heiress. (Yoruko turns around to see the apparition of Kayako standing there. She walks in closer and bows in front of her in apology and begins to cry) Yoruko Senju: I'm...I'm so sorry...We didn't know... Kayako Kurobo: It's alright. I just needed someone to know. At least my child, Satomi Senju, whom I watched over even in death, inherited the clan and produced a line of noble descendants. That includes your grandfather, Azami Senju, my 7th great grandson. Yoruko Senju: 'You mean you're- '''Kayako Kurobo: '''Yes, I am your ancestor. Now that you know why my clan was wiped out and how I died, I can now move on to the next life. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I promise, I'll tell them everything! '''kayako Kurobo: '''thank you, Yoruko. You truly worthy to inherit the clan. '(Kayako's form begins to glow as she slowly dematerializes into specks of light as her soul is finally at peace. Yoruko looks at the dairy in her hands and sighs, she walks out of the relic room and to her parents' study it's time they knew. The camera cuts to them donating the dairy to the national museum and issuing a formal apology to the relatives of the Kurobo clan and to the army. Luckily they are well received and Yoruko is praised for the discovery. The post credits scene shows Yoruko, her parents and her fiance paying their respects to Kayako's grave. Meanwhile, a woman pushing a pram walks by them and a red ribbon floats out of it. Yoruko picks up the red ribbon and smiles at the baby in the pram, she holds it up and lets the wind take it. The ribbon floats up to the sky and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes